Noble (White Wolf)
Noble, formerly referred to as the White Wolf, is a lone stoic and quiet creature who traveled the lands of Aku's Timeline in Samurai Jack Season 5, serving as both his own being and more of a physical representation of Jack's warrior state at the time. He was first seen by himself in the jungles, eventually attacked by a group of savage monsters trying to eat him. Though he was heavily injured to near death, he proudly fought his way through the horde and soon found shelter at the same cave Jack had escaped to after sustaining heavy injuries from the assault from the Daughters of Aku. Together, they recovered well for an unspecified amount of time (presumably days since they had taken many cuts and stab wounds), after which the wolf had given Jack his respect and left to wander the world once again. In the end, Jack managed to reverse the timeline by going back to the past to kill Aku at the source. But come the Toon Wars in the Samurai Jack Saga, the Syndicate would intervene, forcing the creation of the Syndicate Timeline, making Jack and much of the allies and enemies he encountered in his and Aku's future reappear once again. The White Wolf was one of them, oddly recognizing Jack but choosing to be on the defensive in spite of the change in history. Like before, they meet in the middle of the forests, this time accompanied by Ashi, Anais Watterson, and Hali. When Hali offers him a peach as a peace offering, he immediately calms down and befriends her, much to the surprise of everyone else. As gratitude, he points the group over to the direction of Aku's Tower where they need to go before he momentarily disappears back on his journey. Once again, the White Wolf makes a surprise return in Toon Wars: The Final Days accompanying Peridot and Jasper, revealed that during the Syndicate's use of the Time Drive, he fell into one of their time portals while on his merry way, sending him to the timeline of Channel Chaser Timmy. With war having led to complete disaster, he and the other survivors fled to the main timeline where they met Doug Funnie and founded the Forgotten Society. Jimmy then encountered the White Wolf when he was attacked by an auto-piloted Megas XLR, helping to disable it with Jasper and Peridot. Much later, when Mandark and the League of Super Evil abducted Phoebe, Dee Dee, and Courage, Jimmy gave the wolf a name to better remember him, calling him Noble, which he really enjoyed. Together with the newly named Noble, Jimmy and the rescue team flew their way into the subterranean lair of Mandark where they split up to save the captives. Here, Noble and Goddard found Courage and had to battle Doomaggeddon, who proved to be a formidable opponent until he was outnumbered and forced to escape. Soon after, Noble was among the masses of the Forgotten Society attending Jimmy's speech announcing his plan to break the Fourth Wall and take control of their networks by force. This caused he and Goddard great concern, almost scaring them from how uncomfortably dark Jimmy was beginning to sound. Their suspicions were proven true when the last of the Toon Force arrived to warn everyone of the impending virus attack, yet Jimmy and Doug stood true to their stance in the matter until the Toon Goddess arrived to commence the final assault. Now with the Toon Force, Noble helped them battle against the corrupted Powerpuff Girls and the Crystal Gems, able to keep up with the likes of they and the heroes with assistance from Goddard. However, like they and the rest, he was overpowered when the Toon Goddess bombed the city and proceeded to attack the survivors. Fortunately, he survived and was reset along with the others when the Toon Goddess died, activating a failsafe that warped reality to an earlier state. Luckily, during the reset, he was able to recognize his past decisions and find and help Jack and friends return to the Toon Force, eventually to go on to confront and defeat the Toon God in a cosmic battle that saw the death of he and te Virus Entity bringing peace to all. Though not shown in story, he is present at the newly created Toon City. Appearance Noble most basically is seen as a snow-white canine with a long snout and ears, black eyes with blue irises, a long tail, and a human's height, being about as tall as Jack is while he's sitting down. Oftentimes when injured or drenched in blood, several red marks are patterned across his body, thick enough never to be cut off by his fur. He has several sharp, jagged teeth in his maw. Personality Not much can be said about Noble during Samurai Jack Season 5 as he was only seen twice in the series. But when face to face with Jack, at first he gives an air of intimidation to him, staring him down while he's in the cave. He is not without mercy as he returns soon after Jack falls asleep from his wounds with food and some water. As a joke, Jack splashes some on him, much to Noble's annoyance. Yet he still comforts the man, giving him rest by laying against him when Jack is cold. Before leaving to continue journeying the world, he gives him a nod of respect that carries over into the Toon Wars when he encounters him again in the Syndicate Timeline and the Forgotten Society. He also is easy to befriend, nudging and licking Hali when she gives him a peach and accepting "Noble" as a name from Jimmy, which makes him all the more concerned for him when he sees Neutron arguably at his worst. Like with Jack, he also gives great respect to Goddard and Courage and befriends them, usually seen accompanying the both of them in the chapters leading up to the Toon Goddess fight. Like Goddard, Noble can be surprised at times, demonstrated when the mutant tigers roar at him or when Doomaggeddon catches him off guard. Yet he never seems to let off any fear, apart from the middle of the Toon Goddess battle where he is intimidated by her colossal size in demon form. Stats Being around Jack's level at the time, Noble was most notorious for being able to take on three colossal creatures to near death by himself. Much like the Daughters of Aku, this was considered peak level performance, further demonstrated when he helped rescue Jimmy Neutron against Megas XLR, and along with Goddard and Courage fought against Doomaggeddon. Both of which either took the heroes by surprise or were capable of beating them thanks to their variety of abilities and overall strength. While Megas was arguably slow in its autopiloted state, giving Noble the advantage of tearing through the metal in its leg, Doomaggeddon could teleport, chomp down on, and shoot lasers seemingly at random. But with a few precise bites and patience, Noble was able to bring him down. Noble had the strength to keep Garnet's arms down preventing her from punching with her heavy gauntlets. But most notably for him was applying the same maneuver to Sugilite, who not only was far bigger than him, but could easily smack him off. His biggest, and only time he struggled and couldn't match up was against the Toon Goddess, who didn't feel anything from his bites and quickly dispatched him. He was, however, able to survive the full blasts from her bombing on the Forgotten Society despite being left bloodied from the damages, which prevented him from having to fight further until the Toon Goddess was at her weakest in the later half of the battle. The same applied to the Toon God, who was slightly weaker than her but made up for it with his tremendous power, easily shaking Noble off his leg when he bites down on it. Nevertheless, in spite of all his injuries and moments of struggle, his endurance was still high, allowing him to make it to the end of the story alive. Trivia * Frozarburst chose to implement Noble in Toon Wars after quickly becoming a fan of the character's more mysterious role. * It is never fully explained how Noble came to the main Toon Wars Timeline beyond what Timmy and Peridot said about him, which for fans was enough. However, it is hinted that he had appeared in other timelines or worlds once before. * To make Noble more expressive, sometimes Frozarburst would have Noble respond using small barks or groans. Against the Toon Goddess, Noble whines. * The name "Noble" was a last minute addition to the character during production of the Final Days to avoid confusion between he and Wulf. * To fans and developers of Season 5, Noble acts like a physical representation of Jack himself due to him having the same color as Jack's gi, has a similar eye shape, and an almost similar personality. In addition to his role as a wandering wolf much like Jack being the wandering samurai. Category:Characters Category:Toon Wars Category:Samurai Jack Category:Samurai Jack Saga Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Cartoon Network Category:Noble Category:White Wolf